


Когда тебя понимают

by Bes_Fanatizma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-16 00:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma
Summary: Иногда правда такова, что легче поверить, что тебя разыгрывают.





	Когда тебя понимают

Дождь хлынул, стоило им выйти из нового, открывшегося всего неделю назад, бара. Настоящий ливень, только посреди очень жаркого лета такие и бывают.  
  
Рон и Гермиона вскинули палочки, укрывая друг друга водоотталкивающим заклинанием. Рассмеялись и обнялись, прямо на улице, не обращая внимания на редких прохожих. Впрочем, те тоже не очень-то присматривались к застывшей под фонарем парочке, жались к домам, стараясь спрятаться от тугих струй воды.  
  
– Десять лет, Гермиона! Десять обалденных лет!  
  
– Я бы назвала их чудесными.  
  
– Ну, ты всегда была занудой, – рассмеялся Рон. – С первой минуты нашего знакомства. Как сейчас помню: открывается дверь, а там лохматое… в смысле, девочка. «Вы не видели жабу Невилла? Кстати, я вам сейчас докажу, что вы все придурки и только я умею правильно колдовать!» – пропищал он.  
  
– Да, я тоже не забыла, как в первый раз вас увидела. У одного очки разбиты, у другого полный рот шоколада и нос в нем же испачкан. Сидит и заклинания бормочет, да еще такие глупые!  
– Это у меня глупые?! Да ты сама…  
  
– Ро-он! – Гермиона взлохматила рыжие волосы, и он умолк, уткнулся в аккуратную – по случаю «выхода в свет» – прическу.  
  
– Идем домой, а то опять сцепимся, – выдохнул Рон. Нашел ее ладонь, и они сразу же аппарировали.  
  
***  
  
Гермиона привычно перебирала пряди Рона, казавшиеся совсем темными в полумраке спальни. И удивлялась, как действо, повторяющееся каждую ночь уже столько лет, может быть настолько удивительным, волшебным, уносящим за облака. Будто снова и снова перечитываешь любимую книгу – вроде и каждое слово помнишь наизусть, а все равно постоянно открываешь для себя что-то новое.  
  
– Я люблю тебя, – промычал он ей в плечо. Гермиона ответила легким, почти невесомым поцелуем. Да, так… Потому что если чуть подольше задержаться, лаская нежную, как у всех рыжих, полупрозрачную кожу с россыпью медовых веснушек… чуть сильней потянуть носом, вдыхая запах его волос – тот самый, которым давным-давно пахло для нее любовное зелье… то уже не оторвешься. Нет, она бы не против, но ведь завтра рано вставать.  
  
– А может, ты никуда не поедешь? – пробормотал Рон, и его широкая, сильная ладонь скользнула по ее спине, рисуя то ли буквы, то ли знаки…. «Н»… «е»… «м»… О-о, Мерлин! Черт возьми, так просто нечестно! Мало того, что от этих прикосновений голова кругом, так еще и…  
  
– Не могу без тебя. Гермиона, ну на кой черт тебе эта конференция? Ты же не зельевар! И не герболог, и не… кто туда еще потащится?  
  
– Давай спать, моя радость, – нарочито-сонно пробормотала Гермиона, поворачиваясь к нему спиной. Едва не замурлыкала, когда Рон обнял ее, прижал к себе. Они будто созданы друг для друга, созданы засыпать вот так, будто сложенные в стопку ложки. Ложки из одного набора, когда идеально совпадает каждая впадинка и выпуклость, когда голове так удобно касаться его плеча, волоски на широком колене чуть щекочут ее ногу, а если чуть податься назад, то ягодицы коснутся уже мягкого члена. «И тебе спокойной ночи, до встречи утром… Ах да, мы же прощаемся на неделю. Какая жалость… Может, и правда не ехать на эту конференцию?»  
  
***  
  
Само собой, когда утром Гермиона сидела в приемной Транспортного Отдела министерства, ожидая, когда подойдет ее очередь получать портключ, все ночные сомнения казались глупыми и малодушными. «Тебе там нечего делать, потому что ты не зельевар!» Надо же. Столько лет прошло, а к ее общественной деятельности Рон так и не привык относиться серьезно.  
Ладно, пусть с освобождением домовиков она когда-то перегнула палку. Но сейчас! Если они, волшебники, не озаботятся судьбой полуразумных тварей, кто же это сделает? Не так давно возглавляемому ей Комитету удалось доказать, что в подавляющем большинстве зелий такие ингредиенты, как сердце дракона, когти джарви, кости садовых гномов и кровь оборотня можно заменить либо частями тела других животных, либо вообще растительными компонентами. С помощью ребят из Лаборатории Экспериментального Зельеварения они составили доклад, с которым Гермиона и собиралась выступить завтра. Правда, некоторые пункты казались ей нераскрытыми, не продуманными до конца, и это вызывало неприятное чувство.  
  
– Ладно, зато будет повод для дискуссий, – сказала себе и прошла к регистрационному окошку: над ним как раз появился ее номер.  
  
***  
  
Аплодировали Гермионе, конечно, не так долго и дружно, как выступавшему первым специалисту из Италии, предложившему принципиально новый подход к изготовлению слабительных зелий, но все-таки достаточно, чтобы ее – переволновавшуюся, пока ждала своей очереди – чуть отпустило.  
  
– Вопросы? Замечания? – спросила она у притихшего зала.  
  
– У меня есть вопрос, мадам Грейнджер, – послышался знакомый голос, и некто в восьмом ряду встал, подняв руку с программой конференции. Гермиона всмотрелась и чуть не застонала: ну, конечно! Кто это еще мог быть, как не человек, шесть лет изводивший ее мелочными придирками и делавший замечания по любому поводу, а чаще – без. И оставлявший на полях ее работ – несомненно, лучших в Хогвартсе – язвительные замечания?! Да ей до сих пор в кошмарах снились эти фразы, написанные зелеными (Рон шутил – собственным ядом) чернилами.  
  
– Прошу вас, профессор Снейп, – через силу улыбнулась она.  
  
***  
  
– Нет, но какой гад, – бурчала Гермиона полчаса спустя, сидя на веранде кафе и заедая огромным бутербродом – гордостью местной кухни – горечь поражения. Бутерброд оказался слишком острым, и этим прекрасно объяснялось то, что глаза постоянно слезились.  
– Мадам Грейнджер, здесь свободно? – Снова Снейп. И почему из всех столиков он выбрал именно тот, за которым сидела она? «Потому что он единственный в тени, а на солнце сегодня за пять минут поджаришься до хрустящей корочки».  
– Садитесь, – махнула рукой Гермиона, уверенная, что стоит Снейпу открыть рот не для еды, и через минуту она сама сбежит куда угодно.  
  
Не сбежала она ни через минуту, ни через десять, ни когда между столиками легли длинные тени от деревьев. Даже когда зажглись фонари, а в воздухе повеяло прохладой, они все еще сидели рядом, только исписанных пергаментов на столе прибавилось.  
  
Разговаривать со Снейпом оказалось… нет, не «интересно». Интересно – это когда тебя развлекают, рассказывают что-то новое, удовлетворяя любопытство. А как назвать чувство, когда собеседник говорит о том, что ты и без него знала, но рассматривает все факты под таким углом, под каким тебе никогда и в голову не приходило на них взглянуть? Когда подхватывает твою мысль, разворачивает и дополняет, заставляя ее засиять новыми красками? Когда понимает с полуслова? Гермиона не знала, как это назвать – хотя бы потому, что никогда с таким не сталкивалась. Ни с коллегами по работе, ни, тем более, с Роном.  
  
И куда девался нетерпимый ученый, сегодня днем десятком насмешливых фраз не оставивший камня на камне от ее аргументов? С этим спокойным, доброжелательным и умным человеком она готова была беседовать вечно.  
  
– Вы же понимаете, Грейнджер, что замена одного ингредиента другим, даже одинаковым по магическим и физическим свойствам, может до неузнаваемости изменить характер зелья?  
  
– Но ведь подобные замены возможны? Вы ведь и сами вносили изменения в проверенные веками рецепты? Помните заметки в вашей книге? Учебник Принца-Полукровки? – уточнила она на всякий случай.  
Снейп улыбнулся, будто вспомнил что-то приятное. Гермиона чуть не ахнула: за все годы она ни разу не видела, как тот улыбается! Даже не представляла, что желчный, вечно придиравшийся ко всем, кроме своего драгоценного факультета, профессор это умеет.  
  
«А ему идет улыбка, – подумалось вдруг, и она присмотрелась к бывшему преподавателю получше. Снейп, несомненно, изменился за эти годы. Нет, конечно, он не стал ни моложе, ни красивее, черты лица остались теми же: резкими, непривлекательными; и тусклые волосы так же свисали сосульками. Вот только… Кажется, она нашла название этой новой, появившейся не так давно черте: довольство. Снейп был доволен жизнью, чего с ним раньше не случалось. Зато теперь, когда не надо больше отчитываться перед двумя хозяевами… Когда выплачены все долги…  
  
– … кольцо на пальце. Вы помолвлены?  
Надо же, задумалась. Что еще она пропустила, пока оценивала перемены в нем?  
– Я замужем. Вчера отмечали десять лет, – пояснила. – И у нас двое детей.  
– «У нас» с кем?  
– С Роном. Рон Уизли, помните?  
  
И, конечно же, пришлось объяснять, почему она не Уизли. Ну, к этому Гермиона давно привыкла:  
– Понимаете, «Гермиона Грейнджер» – это что-то вроде…  
– Брэнда?  
Она кивнула.  
– Не думала, что вам известно это магловское понятие.  
– У меня отец магл, забыли? – усмехнулся Снейп.  
– Я думала, вы не ладили.  
– С возрастом многое переоцениваешь.  
  
***  
  
Гермиона не хотела «переоценивать», но… все происходило само. День за днем, пока они встречались по утрам в буфете, бодрые и готовые к работе, в отличие от большинства сонно медитирующих на чашки с кофе коллег. Оба были «жаворонками», и это сближало еще больше.  
Встречались с утра и не расставались до самого вечера, когда Снейп провожал ее до двери номера, галантно касался губами запястья и прощался – до нового утра.  
  
***  
  
– Зайдешь? – спросила она в последний перед отъездом вечер. Нет, даже не спросила, слова будто сами вырвались. Казалось немыслимым расстаться в эту минуту, чтобы увидеться только завтра – мельком, в очереди за портключом. Он вздохнул – на секунду показалось, что как-то тяжело, обреченно – и шагнул через порог. А дальше… Душевная близость требовала близости физической, этому невозможно было противиться. И они судорожно расстегивали друг на друге одежду, позабыв про все заклинания. Упали на ковер, не в силах преодолеть несколько футов до спальни.  
  
Снейп бестолково шарил по ее телу, не зная, не представляя, где стоит коснуться, чтобы оно отозвалось. Но ведь это всего лишь первый раз, он редко бывает удачным? И Гермиона подчинялась его неловким ласкам, представляя, что она сейчас… Мерлин, какой стыд!  
Он вошел, торопливо, не дав ей даже возбудиться, и почти сразу кончил. Лег рядом, тяжело дыша. Прохладный воздух коснулся разгоряченной кожи, и Гермиона поёжилась. Противно ныл живот – она не привыкла оставаться неудовлетворенной. Потерлась о бедро Снейпа: тот отстранился, как ей показалось – с досадой. Да что это с ним?  
  
Села, наклонилась, коснулась губами члена. От такого и у мертвого встанет, если верить Рону. Да что ж это такое, уже второй раз о нем вспоминает!  
  
– Не надо, Грейнджер.  
– Но…  
– Не ст_о_ит. В мои годы такие подвиги уже не под силу. Прошу прощения, – Снейп поднялся, нашел палочку, моментально оделся… – До завтра.  
  
Гермиона уткнулась носом в пахнущий прелой шерстью ворс. Давно ей не было так тошно.  
  
***  
  
«Это ни о чем не говорит».  
«Это ничего не значит».  
«Без этого можно прекрасно прожить».  
«Мы созданы друг для друга, мы друг друга понимаем, нам нельзя расставаться из-за ерунды!»  
  
За следующие несколько дней она повторяла эти фразы постоянно, вместе и по отдельности. Говорила и говорила, убеждая себя, что дневное взаимопонимание куда важнее ночного. Что Снейпу она важна как личность, что он не станет относиться к ее карьере, как к чему-то необязательному, а к ее увлечениям – как к глупости. И, кроме того, Гермиона вспоминала его лицо, когда тот закрывал за собой дверь номера… Такое несчастное и растерянное. «Так быть не должно, и если от меня зависит, будет ли этот умный, удивительный и так много переживший человек счастлив… – в этом месте к горлу подкатывал комок, но Гермиона глубоко вздыхала и продолжала: – Я сделаю все возможное, чтобы он таким и был!»  
  
Адрес Снейпа она нашла довольно быстро, все-таки он был довольно известен в научном мире. Заказала и получила портключ. Спрятала его среди свитков пергамента, куда никто из домашних не заглядывал. На то, чтобы решиться на разговор с Роном, потребовалась еще неделя. Семь дней и столько же сводящих с ума ночей, каждую из которых она запоминала, как последнюю.  
  
***  
  
Долго старалась выбрать правильный момент, и все равно промахнулась. Да и можно ли для такого найти подходящий?  
  
– Рон? – Он поднял сонные глаза от кружки. В отличие от нее («да, и Снейпа, конечно!»), Рон был «совой». – Я тебе изменила.  
  
Взглянул непонимающе:  
– Зачем?  
  
Мерлин, просто удивительно, как легко даже умного человека поставить в тупик идиотским вопросом! Такое только Рон мог ляпнуть! Другой спросил бы «Почему?» или «Кто он?» А этот: «зачем»! И что тут можно ответить? Разве что начать снова:  
  
– На той конференции я встретилась со Снейпом. Мы с ним… переспали, – «Если это можно так назвать, но неважно уже!» – Я ухожу. От тебя. К нему.  
  
– Ты… что?! – Вскочил, опрокинув стол, зазвенела разбившаяся посуда. Гермиона машинально убрала с пола разлившийся кофе, хотела и осколки собрать, но не стала. – Да ты просто…  
  
На секунду показалось, что он сейчас ее ударит. Но муж – кажется, теперь уже бывший – выскочил из комнаты. А вскоре хлопнула и входная дверь.  
  
Гермиона вытащила спрятанный портключ, коснулась его палочкой. Стремительный полет, свист ветра в ушах – и вот она уже перед небольшим, выкрашенным в бежевый домом.  
  
***  
  
Постучала, сначала нерешительно, потом сильней, уверенней – в конце концов, чего ей бояться, все мосты и так сожжены. Теперь только с ним, со Снейпом… Наверное, надо привыкнуть называть его «Северусом».  
  
– Грейнджер? Вы? – Конечно, он удивлен, они ведь так и не виделись с того вечера, и она ему даже не писала. О чем было писать – о своих глупых сомнениях? Зато теперь, когда все решено…  
  
– Северус! – она шагнула через порог дома, который, наверное, со временем начнет считать своим, как стала считать своей ту маленькую квартиру неподалеку от «Дырявого котла», которую они с Роном снимали первые годы.  
  
– Почему вы приехали? Что-то не так в расчетах?  
  
– Я люблю вас. – «Ой, не надо было так сразу!» – Точнее, я думаю, что, поскольку мы понимаем друг друга, нам хорошо вместе, у нас схожие интересы…  
  
– Вы спятили, Грейнджер? – прошипел Снейп в своей старой доброй манере. Даже Хогвартс отчего-то вспомнился. А он меж тем вцепился в ее рукав и потащил за собой: – Идемте в мой кабинет! Там и погово…  
  
– Северус? – донесся сверху женский голос, и со второго этажа спустилась полноватая ведьма чуть старше Гермионы. Светловолосая, миловидная, она чем-то напоминала мадам Помфри – по крайней мере, лет в тридцать та вполне могла так выглядеть. – К тебе кто-то пришел?  
  
– Это по работе, – ответил Снейп. – Мэри, это Гермиона Грейнджер, работает в министерстве магии моей бывшей родины. Впрочем, мы с ней обсуждаем некоторые аспекты… Как бы это назвать… «Этичного зельеварения». Мадам Грейнджер, это моя жена – Мэри Снейп. Ваши идеи о недопустимости использования в зельях компонентов, ради которых приходится убивать существ, признанных полуразумными, нашли у нее живейший отклик.  
  
Мэри широко улыбнулась, подтверждая слова мужа.  
  
– Позавтракаете с нами? – спросила.  
  
Гермиона не знала, что и сказать. Все вокруг казалось каким-то нереальным. Эта дамочка без малейшего проблеска мысли на открытом, добродушном лице – миссис Снейп?! Да может ли такое быть, или это какой-то нелепый, дурацкий розыгрыш!  
  
– К сожалению, у мадам Грейнджер совсем нет времени, – ответил за нее Снейп. – Идемте же, – с этими словами он открыл одну из дверей.  
  
Гермиона прошла за ним, не очень-то понимая, что делает. Опустилась в кресло перед широким, темного дерева столом, и даже ладони на коленях сложила: настоящая примерная ученица.  
  
– Почему вы не сказали, что женаты? – голос предательски дрожал.  
  
– Вы не спрашивали, – насмешливо ответил Снейп. Чуть помолчал, потом спросил уже без издевки, даже сочувственно: – Вы ведь впервые были на подобной конференции, правда?  
  
Она кивнула.  
  
– Пьянки, сплетни, мимолетные романы и – в перерывах между всем этим – научные диспуты и выступления. Простите, я действительно не думал, что вы способны к этому отнестись так серьезно.  
  
– Да… – Гермиона поднялась, поправила мантию. Только бы не разрыдаться здесь и сейчас, только бы дотянуть до момента, когда за ней закроется дверь кабинета! Впрочем, один вопрос она не могла не задать: – Ваша жена… Вы с ней такие…  
  
– Разные? – почти весело отозвался Снейп. – Но мне с ней удобно, комфортно. Помните, я упоминал о том, что со временем пересмотрел некоторые свои взгляды на семейную жизнь?  
  
Она кивнула.  
  
– В детстве я считал отца деспотом и мелочным человеком. И только с возрастом задумался о том, как, наверное, тяжело ему было рядом с моей матерью – умной, честолюбивой и умеющей то, что ему недоступно. От такой жизни у кого угодно испортится характер, а у меня он и так не сахар. Я не стал повторять его ошибок, пытаясь ужиться с кем-нибудь… вроде вас. Вы ведь даже в постели пытались верховодить!  
  
Гермиона едва сдержалась, чтобы не сказать о его любовных талантах что-нибудь едкое. Нет, это ведь глупость какая – про характер! Разве он забыл, как хорошо им было вместе всю ту неделю?  
  
– Я от Рона ушла, – сказала почти шепотом. Но он все равно услышал.  
  
– Зачем?  
  
Они что сегодня, сговорились?! И как на этот дурацкий вопрос отвечать?  
  
– Теперь уже не знаю, – пожала плечами она. – Можно воспользоваться вашим камином? Портключ у меня был на одно перемещение.  
  
***  
  
Вернувшись в министерство, она заперлась в кабинете, велев секретарше никого не впускать. Провела там полдня: как раз столько понадобилось, чтобы сначала как следует прореветься, упав на затертый диван для посетителей, потом немного вздремнуть на нем же, а проснувшись, привести в порядок лицо. Надо было еще попасть домой, пока Рон не вернулся из магазина, забрать свои вещи. Может, даже успеет присмотреть какое-нибудь жилье, в крайнем случае, переночует в гостинице.  
  
***  
  
Открыла дверь своего, как она считала, пустого дома и чуть не задохнулась: во всех комнатах были клубы темного дыма.  
  
– Рон! – метнулась сперва в спальню, потом, пошарив по кровати и никого там не обнаружив, выбежала в коридор. Там они и столкнулись, и только тогда она догадалась применить очищающее воздух заклинание.  
  
– Гермиона! – Прижал к себе, потом отступил на шаг. – А ты почему так рано сегодня? Я думал, успею все приготовить, пока ты придешь.  
  
– Что приготовить?  
  
– Ну, на сегодняшний вечер. Я как раз детей маме сплавил, они довольны, будто их на чемпионат мира по квиддичу пригласили. И кота с ними же, а то, как мы в спальне закроемся, он по двери лапой шкрябает, и вечно не в такт, зараза!  
  
– Рон, я…  
  
– Да ладно, я все понял! Ты же пошутила утром, про Снейпа? Черт, а ведь я поверил, ну правда – поверил! Как дурак последний! В магазин не пошел, к Гарри завалился. Только мы с ним бутылку открыли…  
  
– Вторую? – уточнила Гермиона, принюхавшись. Рон смущенно развел руками.  
  
– В общем, Джинни пришла. Она мне все и объяснила. Предложила романтический вечер устроить, рецепт торта дала. Вон он там, – кивнул в сторону кухни, – догорает.  
  
– А что она тебе объяснила?  
  
– Ну, что ничего у вас со Снейпом быть не может. И что я дурак и не хочу к тебе серьезно относиться. А я хочу, правда, хочу, но… Черт, садовые гномы! Не, ну кто бы подумал, что их можно защищать?  
  
– Хмм…  
  
– Да ладно, я верю, верю! Вот, мы с Джорджем даже значок придумали для этого вашего Комитета, – Рон сунул руку в карман и протянул ей значок вроде тех, которые во время Турнира Трех Волшебников изобрел Малфой. Только на этом был не призыв поддержать настоящего чемпиона Хогвартса, а переливающая надпись: _«Убей зельевара – спаси дракона (джарви, садового гнома)!»_  
  
– Что-о?! Рон!  
  
– Упс! – покраснел Рон. – Это не тот, это экспериментальный. Завтра нормальный принесу.  
  
Притянул ее к себе, крепко обнял:  
  
– Только ты так больше не шути, ладно?  
  
– Не буду, – согласилась Гермиона. – Но как же хорошо, что ты все правильно понял!


End file.
